good tidings we bring
by machi-pan
Summary: "Just get in the bin." "You're crazy." "Get in the f*cking bin, Matty." "Nah." First thing he plans on Christmas day is to kidnap his gamer of a best friend. Matt/Mello fluff! Written for Kitten Rebel! c:


good tidings we bring

warnings: boy/boy love, sorta rushed (no spell-check), swear words (gasps)

a/n: happy christmas to my darling Kitten Rebel (one of the best of people and one of the best of fanfiction writers! go check her out?) (: lol i haven't even told her of this, i hope she finds it. may she enjoy her christmas day and presents and just gain the shit she wanted and all that. my lovely kitten, you're awesome. you're awesome and i love you now hug me

and happy Christmas to you, whoever you are! ;D

* * *

Matt's first reaction to being woken up earned him a thump on the head and a verbal curse from rising up too rapidly.

"Holy-"

Moving slowly as to not increase the mad thumping being thrown at his poor forehead, Jeevas groaned low in his throat as he lowered into his post lying position. After five seconds of his groggy state and the pricks of pain resided, his eyelids fluttered open once again revealing a blurred vision-and oh holy _fuck _was his throat sore and his migraine increasing. Not to mention that shit-nasty taste of metallic in his mouth eating him out in reverse, barricading voluminous whiffs of sweet miss air.

"-_Shiiiiiiiiiit_." Matt finished with a groan, his head lulling backwards.

Immediately, he propelled into a conclusion. These were obviously the effects of chloroform and he can just vaguely remember being whipped into a sensation in which someone smaller in figure leapt onto his back and pressed a damp towel forcefully onto his lips. He knew it wasn't a current resident in Whammy's house since hazardous things were off-bounds to genius little brats. And it wouldn't be that bat-shit crazy ass thirteen year old Wayne since he promised to be on a better note and to boycott the use of drugs in the future.

He woke up drastically in a luxurious car with packed in leather seats, in the passenger's seat at the front. The car was parked in a dark alleyway, flanked by two brick walls and a clear view of the night sky. What the car was; he didn't take special notice. He never cared for cars unless it involved his fury behind the console. Incidentally, if it wasn't for that clusterfuck of pains jolting in different parts of his body back and forth, and if he wasn't too busy cursing his attacker, he would have already deduced that said attacker to be his best friend.

His best friend: Mello.  
Best friend: Mello: "Oh, so you've finally decided to grace me with your consciousness. Merry bloody Christmas you hideous pad-leak stain."

'_Mello_?' Instantaneously, the former rose too quickly once again, this time his goggles colliding heavily with the roof of the car and he actually _whined_, pressing his palm onto his sporting bruise as he muttered back a pained 'mmmmfuck,myhead'.

He heard an all too familiar resounding crunch that informed him of munching into a chocolate bar. He felt at home. By George how he couldn't stop that goofy grin from forming at the edge of his lips. Matt's vision was clearing now and he could finally see Mello's attractive face.

"Wha_r_t?" The blond attempted to ask in a softly hinted amused tone. The chocolate block was still in his mouth, slightly distorting his words as he gestured to Matt's grin. "That fa' me, Matty?"

"I'm not hideous and you know it." Matt leaned into an outer depression of the front of the car with his head resting on his arms. Hand rising slowly, he tapped the edge of the goggles sitting on his head with one slim finger. "_Annnnd_ Merry bloody Christmas right back at ya', Mels."

"Christ, stop that fucking grin."

"Aw come on. I see your lips pulling, babe. You going to smile for me or what?"

"I had plenty of time to smile when you didn't even last five fucking seconds with the bed-byes. You're a weak shit, you know that?"

"Maybe I passed out deliberately because I subconsciously knew the less time I take to knock out, the more time I get to spend with my Mels." He was waggling his eyebrows intimately.

"..."

"Fuck." Matt doubled over, his arms protectively covering his tender tummy.

"Sap."

Mello had backhanded him the stomach! That beautiful bastard. But he was laughing as he swore, and he didn't even hint at Mello that he could see the corner mirror of the car outside the window, and that Mello had that smile Matt deserved on full-display. Just how long had it been since he'd last seen the over-excited blond with a hearted addiction of chocolate? Exactly one year and two months to his precise and careful counting in his friend's lonely absence.

The younger decided to stay in Whammy's House while Mello kicked off with no warning. It was a code between them that no one else could decipher; if Mello disappeared with no notice, he had a _damn_ good reason. Now Mello was 20 (fuckin' twenty!) and Matt was 19.

"So," He leant back on his car seat. "What took you so long? I was going to hang myself, just so you know. See what you conflict on me?"

"Fuck you, no. Don't even say it. I've got fifty bucks you stayed indoors the whole time I was gone, playing your bull-shit, stashing your porno and once in a while, eating and sleeping. You're getting paler than that blasted sheepnuts."

"_Blasted_?" Matt questioned with a grin.

Mello shut his eyes and wore a painful expression. "Goddamnit, that damned Mafia and their bad bad-mouthing."

"The. Mafia." With an eyebrow elegantly arched, Matt curled his lips into a circle and exhaled. It was somewhat of an inside joke; the goggled boy lacked the ability to whistle, which was a devastating pity (which did elicit one week of sulking) when he found out. So instead, blowing out through puckered lips was his annoying substitute. Then as an afterthought, the boy shrugged. "Well, I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?" Mello shot back instantly, his eyes hardening.

"When I first met you, I thought: 'this crazy idiot is going to either join the mafia or get his ass handed to him _by _the mafia'."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, you're right." Matt replied with a wink. "The first thought I had at our first meeting was: 'oh God, it's another girl with a confession.'"

"_Oh my God_ Matty, shut the _fuck_ up."

"Where's the smile? _Where's the smile_? Oh! Oooh, there it is. Hello, _gorgeous_."

"I said shut the fuck up and get back here so I can hit you-"

"Ouch! Will you cut it out?! _Women."_

"You little - shit, that's my shin! Hold still Goddamnit!"

"Ow—ow! Okay, I give—just wait!"

"Stop fondling with the car door, you're gonna-!"

Jeevas let out a loud cry as the door unlocked amusingly behind him and he fell onto the asphalt, back first and his teeth grinding. As his head was knocked back, after seeing white stars that illustrated harsh pain, he was facing the night sky, clear but littered with fewer stars than what he viewed at Whammy's. His breathing hitched as his eyes travelled across the dome, playing a part in the magic that Mello already brought forward by default.

"You okay down there, Matty?" Mello was leaning across the nearest car seat and gazing down at Matt with a smirk.

"It's beautiful, Mels. Wanna come down here and so you can squeal over it? And I can spoon you while stroking your fabulous hair, and you're going to think back and wonder how lucky you've been, closing your eyes as you start to sweetly sleep while I'm trying to unclasp your bra from behind."

"Wow. Wow, Matt. Get in the bin."

"What?" Matt raised his head to find Mello still in the car, holding the lid of the transport's bin up and pointing to the contents.

"Just get in the bin."

"You're crazy."

"Get in the _fucking_ bin, Matty."

"Nah."

Mello was advancing, and Mello advancing was a terrifying sight. So Matt had to back up a bit in fear of Mello in advancing notion.

"Get back here!"

"Catch me!"

In small of a heartbeat, Matt pushed himself upwards and his lungs were already filled with air as he made a dash for it. He could hear Mello yelling 'Fucker!' behind him but was already laughing in retrospect. When he also heard encouraging footsteps trailing after him, he entered an abandoned building, thrusting through a hole in a weak fence and running up the staircase.

And suddenly behind him: "Caught you, you sly shit."

And suddenly on him: a vicious tackle and Mello was grasping around his waist and pushing him into the ground where the two landed in a bundled heap under a skylight. What shoddy workmanship, workers being too lazy to fix the damned high ceiling of a building. The duo were placed in a position that enabled them both to be beside each other, lying on the ground as they stared up into the night sky.

"Kinda romantic, isn't it?" Matt said with a grin.

"Watch your tongue." Mello said back coolly with his eyes closed.

"Where's the champagne?"

"Elsewhere."

"The strippers?"

"Claiming herpes as Christmas presents."

"Santa Claus?"

"Sneaking into homes without getting arrested, stealing cookies and watching minors sleep."

"As always."

"_As always_."

"What about the fireworks?" The younger turned his head to the side, resting slightly on his own shoulder as he stared back at Mello.

"You want to see fireworks."

"Hell yeah I want to see fireworks."

Matt's best friend was descending instead of advancing. It was a much preferred action as opposed to advancing. Matt felt soft, soft, the softest he'd ever felt, lips pressing against his own and he lunged in for it. An overwhelming sensation filled his every nerve – a feeling he hadn't experienced in quite so long. Exactly one year and two months to be precise. And good god, all he wanted was to dive into the other's mouth and stay there for the rest of his life. Eyes opening slightly, he saw Mello before encouraging passion into the kiss the latter initiated. Here was his whole life pounded into one person and that one person was so beautiful. Mello was always beautiful. Flawless features with a bit of snark, long, dark but delicate eyelashes fluttering onto perfect cheek bones. He really hoped most people found a person akin to Mello because the population did not fucking _know_ what they were missing out on.

Too soon, the blond pulled away and smirked: probably at Matt's faraway gaze.

"I didn't see enough fireworks." Matt bumped in slyly.

"You want to see more?"

"Yeah. Maybe a different kind while you're at it."

"Yeah?"

Jeevas nodded with a shit eating grin.

"Well okay then."

Mello punched him. The beautiful bastard. Such was the forbidden romance with Mihael Keehl. And that's where his thought process ended since the rest he saw was black. The older sat up straight and rounded his companion's charming head onto his lap to stroke the fiery red hair. Very soon, he was smiling a smile he couldn't afford anyone else to see but an unconscious Matt.

"Merry bloody Christmas, you weak shit."

_I love you._

* * *

a/n: in retrospect, it was Christmas two hours ago. _Merry Christmas, Kitty! You have no idea how much happiness you've bought me. don't ever leave me, hmmmkay princess? see, i don't even ship Matt/Mello that much. the things i do for you-kidding. i hope i wrote little Matty and Mels well enough for your liking. i love you so much, beautiful girl, keep writing, keep fighting! 1!1!_

Merry Christmas to you too! (: Have a splendid day. Thanks for reading!


End file.
